Secrets
by Belldandy'sKeiichi
Summary: What I think Misty would write down if she were to write about her feeling for Ash. R+R!


Pokemon  
Secrets  
  
By: Belldandy'sKeiichi  
  
Note: [any text in here is a thought text]  
  
Author's Time: I always wanted to do this...but I didn't have enough time to actually type it up...Well here you go! Sorry if my grammar is bad, but bear with me, it's 10 p.m. This story is a letter written by Misty to Ash.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dearest Ash,  
  
God...where to begin...how about, thank you. Thank you for being there for me Ash. It's been so many years since we meet that I can't believe how much time has flown by. From the day we meet up to now, we were there to cover each other's back, help each other when we were in a tough spot, and when things got out of hand. Every time, you were there to back me up whatever the situation is. And don't think I forgot about my bike Ash! I'm still holding you responsible for it!  
  
Ahh...when we first met...I remembered it like it was yesterday. I was away from home to prove to my sisters that I can become someone. I didn't want to be a gym leader, always staying in the gym battling trainers. I didn't want that, I wanted to see the outside world and become the world's greatest pokemon master. But as days past, my dream was getting farther and farther away from me. I remembered what my sisters told me. They thought I couldn't do it, they thought I wasn't going to survive out there, and for a minute...I thought it was true. I wanted to think things out, whether or not to go back home, so I started fishing to sort out my problems. That's when you came.  
  
When you came out of the water, I thought you were a new pokemon. But when I got a good look at you, you were just like any old pokemon trainer, just dumber. But there was something about you that I admired. You were determined. You had to rush Pikachu to the nearest Pokemon center or else it wouldn't have made it. So what did you do? You stole my bike. You stole someone's bike, unaware of whose it is, and rode off with it for the sake of your pokemon. You bet I was mad, I was pissed off, but you didn't care, you had to do something for Pikachu. You know, if you didn't take my bike, I don't think Pikachu would have made it.  
  
But I was still mad. I wanted to follow you and make your life a living hell until you paid me back. Heh, so that's why I followed you. Because of that stupid bike. You know to tell you the truth...that's was the main reason I followed you. But there was something else. You had the same dream as me. You wanted to become the greatest pokemon master also. I wanted to be that...but looking how far I've gotten, I gave up on my dreams and started to help you achieve yours. I didn't want to see you struggle like I did. You were a carefree soul, trying to accomplish something that seems to be imposable, but you didn't care. You were the most determined person I've ever seen and I wanted to be like that.   
  
As we traveled along together, along with Brock, I've noticed myself change. Before I met you, I really didn't care for anyone that wasn't family. I blew off anyone that needed my help and I didn't want to be involved in relationships. But when you came, slowly, but surely, I became a caring person. Someone that cares for others, someone that helps out even if they don't want to do it, someone that has great friends. I saw my old self die and someone new taking me over. And it was all because of you. I cheered you on, I helped you when you were down, and I tried my best to support you whenever you need it. Sure, I sometimes got on your nerves, started to argue, and fight a lot. But I really didn't want to fight with you. I never wanted to start arguing. You're special to me Ash. You helped me open my eyes to new emotions that I've never seen before in my life. You changed my life so much that I never wanted to see you fail.  
  
It's because I love you! I love you so much that I don't want to leave your side. But I'm scared of your response. I'm afraid that you won't love me back. So I kept my feelings to myself, knowing that someday I'll tell you how I feel. You mean the world to me Ash. You mean everything that I have ever loved. I'm sorry for all the time's I've bothered you. I'm sorry for all the times I've argued with you even though it was my fault.  
  
But you have to bear with me. I'm only human. I'm just some shy, stupid girl that doesn't have enough courage to tell how I feel about you face to face. But someday, I'll give you this tear-stained letter on your pillow and you'll finally know. I'm not sure what the future will hold for us until then, but whatever it is, just remember, I'll always be at your side...no matter what. Together, we'll face it.  
  
Yours truly, Always and Forever  
  
Misty Kasumi Waterflower  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash smiled at the letter as he re-read it. He folded it up and placed it inside his backpack. It was the middle of the night and Ash couldn't get to sleep. He was back at Pallet Town and wanted to spend the night away from the outside world. As he placed the letter back, he remembered all the good times he and Misty had. Ash turned around and made his way to his bed. And lying on his bed was Misty. Ash smiled, kissed her on the forehead and lay down next to her.  
  
"Good night...Mrs. Ketchum..."  
  
The End  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it! Yes...it's short, but plz review. Note that this is my first pokemon fanfic...anywho...like it? Hate it? Just send a review plzs! 


End file.
